fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Boss Battles Direct
Boss Battles Direct is the Direct for the game titled Boss Battles. It announces new features as well as many new bosses that will appear in the New Free Update. We see a curtain open revealing the logo of Boss Battles. We then see a human shaped figure appear, as the light shines it is revealed to be Turbo Crafter from the Fantendoverse. Hello Fellow Watchers, I have Major info that I will be sharing with you in the next 5 minutes. He points to a TV which has some of the new features greyed out. The first we look at is Miis. New Feature:Miis '''Miis have always been in games like this so i am proud to announce, Miis. Unlike other Miis these ones have been trained in the Art of Combat, They can also Tier up and get stronger. Since Miis have always been customizable these Miis will be no Different they will have special outfits that can be unlocked by completing various Tasks and Goals.' We then see Turbo Crafter point to the next silhouette, it appears to be a bunch of new items that are in the shop. A Whole New Shop! Tons of New Items will apear in the shop as soon as you update. There will be some that appear automatically as well as some you will have to unlock. New types of Bombs and other goods will appear in the shop. Also there will also be Mii Outfits for sale as well that you can buy with a new type of coin known as Miitopian Gold. Turbo Crafter points to the third silhouette which appears to be a New Infinity Boss. A new Infinity Boss! '''What a new one, not surprised neither am I. But there is a new one, he is one you may know are somewhat know, without further ado I announce Black Paint Dreamy Robobowser, whoa what a mouth full. Yes he is bowser combined with paper bowser combined with dreamy and black bowser. This Boss lives up to its long and over complicated name with how powerful that he is Turbo Crafter points to the forth silhouette, which appears to be the last new feature. It is the strongest boss yet Strongest Boss This boss is so strong that it can destroy any other infinity boss, actually I wouldn’t even consider it a Infinity boss I would call it a.. Um.. ooh I know an Eternity Boss. He lives up to his name I just gave him because he has 100 Phases, yes you heard me I said 100 Phases which means he must have like 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 HP. His name is unknown as well as his appearance because he has no form he is just a silhouette that can turn its shape into almost anything. Goodbye see you next time. Wait one more thing there is a lot more characters and bosses added from this update so expect some big things to start appearing in your game. Category:XYZEntertainment Category:Boss Battles (game) Category:Directs